


Among Them

by fayeries



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien Eren Yeager, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has a Secret, Eren has tentacles, Ereri freeform, Frottage, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Major character death | freeform, Oral Sex, Pervert Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Protective Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayeries/pseuds/fayeries
Summary: How did it end up like this? Fuck. There’s blood on his hands, it’s not even his. He supposes there’s no way to go back to the way things were before now. Oh well it’s not like there was much to go back to anyways. Suddenly, he notices a large figure towering over him, he recognizes it immediately, his scent too, it’s almost hard to miss and turns to look.“You did so well Levi, so loyal to me. I can’t believe we’re finally alone 𝘁𝗼𝗴𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿.”Oh yeah it’s because of 𝙝𝙞𝙢.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	1. The Skeld

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written a fic in so long & i’ve been playing among us & i’ve recently joined the aot fandom again even when it’s been years. since i finally finished s2 & s3 i’ve immersed myself with the manga & started to ship ereri again <3 i haven’t seen any space aus so why not make one of my own? i wanted to write alien sex with traitor eren so it kinda fits i guess lmao please enjoy this first chapter of meeting the crew <3

Levi jolts awake at the annoyingly loud alarm over the intercom. Just woken up from his precious nap from god knows how long he’s been asleep. _Great, what is it now? Another Karaoke announcement?_ Levi was NOT in the mood for another get-together when they’re in space with a bunch of ruthless alien spies among their little civilizations of what humanity has left.

Erwin’s voice is loud and clear, blaring through the speakers of the Skeld.   
  


_“Attention Everyone! We will be having a meeting in the cafeteria for our new recruitments arriving today! Please attend on time at 7, if you do not wish to clean the bathrooms and take out the trash!”_

And with that Levi got up from his bed, he loves cleaning really he does, but sometimes he really _hates_ cleaning the toilets. And he’s especially not in the mood for that either since Erwin oh so peacefully destroyed his good rest. He changed into his uniform, a ‘Black’ jumpsuit that’s almost if not, a little too big for his size but he doesn’t really care at this point. The color makes him look cool and intimidating and nobody really dares to mess with Levi so he keeps it that way. Easier for him to not make emotional connections with anyone in case anything were to happen.

He puts his helmet on and carried on his way to the cafeteria, most of their meetings are held there since it’s the one of biggest rooms in the ship.

By the way they don’t really need their helmets it’s just a matter of safety precautions, you’re in space and oxygen doesn’t exist there so they have to use what they got. Anyway.

He’s walking out of his room when he sees ‘Cyan’ and ‘Brown’ racing down the hall to the cafeteria, “Oi Sasha! You cheated and tripped me back there! Totally unfair!” 

“Sorry~ Better keep up slow poke!” 

Levi could tell she was grinning under her helmet.

As he walked to the cafeteria he noticed most of his crewmates were already there. ‘Purple’, Ymir, was always with ‘Pink’, Historia, given that they were girlfriends.

‘Orange’, Hange, talking to their Captain Erwin, sporting his ‘White’ uniform as usual.

Connie and Sasha chasing each other around the cafeteria, nothing new. The only other crewmate missing was ‘Blue’ which by the way is running late, guess he has toilet and trash duties. Sucks for him. 

“Alright settle down, is everyone here?” Erwin says as he examines each of his crew members, just until Jean comes running from the hallway out of breath. “Wait Captain I’m here! Am I late?” 

“Yes and congrats you get the late cleaning duties!”

“But I was in Security! The wires kept shocking my fingers!” Jean grimaced whilst Connie and Sasha pat his back in pity.

“No excuses Blue, anyways moving on. We have 3 new recruiting crewmates from MIRA HQ, they already informed us that they are well trained and will help us navigate to Polus and collect artifacts for research and bring us back home for laboratory testing. Anyone have any questions?”

”Do we have to share rooms?” 

“Most likely Cyan.”

”Where are we meeting them?”

”Unity’s space station”

  
”Do we have to teach them the tasks?”

”No they’re fresh trainees and been taught everything they should know, so they’ll be helping us”

“Can I-“

“No Brown you can’t have an extra serving you already the rules.”  
  


“How do we know that there’s not an Imposter among those three?” Levi said, the room slowly tensed from it’s lively atmosphere.

It wasn’t a secret that there has been a fraud in their crew before, not too long ago even, killing previous members and trying to create distrust within the group. It wasn’t as small as this crewmate as it was before, many lives were lost until they finally caught the intelligent being. Hange wanted to experiment the alien for research and investigation, Erwin suggested they couldn’t risk anyone else or lives to be taken again so they sent the damned creature through the ejection shoot like all trash goes. 

Erwin sighed, distressed in his tone, “I can assure all of you that our new members are human, I won’t let anything like last time happen to us again. For now let’s give our new comrades a warm welcome.” 

The ship pulled into a stop, a seemingly active nearby space station, 3 figures with luggage waiting to board the ship. Everyone chattering to themselves or to each other.

“I wonder if they’re nice?”

“My Historia~ Just stay close to me okay?”

“I wonder if they brought us more food..”

“Sasha I can see your saliva in your helmet from here.”

“I don’t wanna clean..” 

Everyone stayed silent as the new members boarded their ship. All three sporting primary colors, Levi supposes it will be easier to avoid them. There’s one in red followed by smaller person in yellow next to them, and a tall muscular looking figure standing behind them in green. 

The one in red moved up first, “Hello I am Mikasa, otherwise known as Red, I look forward to working with you all.” She had a calm voice and was almost bored if you studied it enough. There was a red beanie decorated on top of her helmet, fits right in with the others and their own accessories.

Pink with a flower on her helmet, Cyan and Brown matching with cowboy hats. Hange with a head mirror to show her position as the medic. And Jean with a paper on his head labeled ‘Dum’. Which he, himself hasn’t noticed yet.   
  


Heck even Erwin wears a captains hat every once in a while he kept from All Hallows’ Eve, an old human tradition he insists on celebrating much to Levi’s dismay, to fit in with his crew and their shenanigans.

  
Back to the meeting.

Yellow came up front with a friendly vibe, a big leaf on top on their helmet. “Hello everyone! I’m Armin or just Yellow~ As you can tell by the suit. I’m also a fellow researcher and look forward to working with everyone here!” This kid was almost too friendly for Levi’s liking. Armin nudged the green guy with his elbow to introduce himself. The tallest grunted from that but didn’t say anything, just folded his arms. 

_‘Huh. Maybe he’s selectively mute.’_ Supposes he’s reserved just like Levi.

“Oh right well Eren here, isn’t much of a talker and likes to keep to himself mostly, he did tell me that he’s a trained pilot and electrician. As for myself I’m specialized in medical research and laboratory. Mikasa can do almost any given task really. We hope to be of good use!” 

“Right thank you, Yellow, seems to me you guys are a perfect fit for our team. You can freely interact with any of us if you have any questions or concerns, no need to be afraid since there’s a long journey ahead of us.” Erwin said with a chuckle. 

_‘Right because the rookies are going to be with us for the next 2 months til we make it to Polus..’_

“Alright everyone now that we’re settled in we can’t wait around anymore, let’s get back to work! This ship doesn’t run by itself. Make sure to check in at Admin and check your task schedule for the day, that’s all. Dismissed.” 

_“Yes captain!”  
_

They saluted and went to their duties as per usual, Jean sulking eerily behind Connie and Sasha. Levi stayed just a little longer so he could talk with Erwin about his suspicions. He was the one that caught the impostor after all.

“Red, Yellow, Green. Come with me, there's some things we need to talk about first.”

Levi heard as soon as almost everyone was dismissed, he guessed Erwin would tell them what the emergency buttons and body report button badge on their suits were for, in case of any suspicions like last time. 

Levi watched as the trio followed Erwin to the storage room, catching a glimpse of the tallest, he could almost swear that Green, No _Eren,_ was looking at him back. As if he could see those determined eyes and _was that a smirk?_ underneath that helmet.

He felt nervous? Oh god why was he nervous? He hasn’t felt like this in years. Not even when he saw his old friend, Petra’s dead body in front of him. Not even when he was being accused of Petra’s murderer. Surely not even when he was _certain_ that Gunter, who was suspiciously aggravated and hostile towards anyone who got close to him was the impostor. And by god he was right and caught him.

Why did this new kid make him feel anxious all of a sudden? Levi shook his head tried to distract his thoughts away. It wasn’t working.

_‘I still need to talk to Erwin, something doesn’t feel right. Especially with that kid.’_

Levi was determined to find out what it is.

Erwin came back into the cafeteria heading towards navigation, surprised to see Levi still standing in the same spot. He assumed that he was doing his tasks by now. 

“Black? I see that you’re still here, Is there anything you need?”

“Yes as a matter of fact I don't entirely trust the new members. And before you interrupt me let me finish, Captain. I just have this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen to any of us soon.” 

“And with this gut feeling of yours what type of ‘bad’ are we talking about here Levi?”   
  


  
“I don’t know just yet but I just get this weird feeling from one of them. Maybe like another impostor?” Levi can’t tell Erwin that it’s Green yet, it would be too early to make assumptions on him when any of the three can be unpredictable. 

“Levi I understand you’re just anxious and tired from earlier and have a hard time socializing, don’t worry you’ll warm up to them eventually.” 

“But Erwin-“

“Just have a drink and refresh your mind. If anything go to Hange if you’re feeling sick. And besides it’s my sworn duty to protect you all no matter what happens. Be sure to do your tasks today.” And with that the giant white astronaut was gone. 

Leaving Levi in his thoughts and the feeling of being watched.   
  
  



	2. Space Oddity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this the whole day and i think im planning to give my full focus on this fic first before other aus :) idk what im doing but im hoping to build up tension within the crewmates and ereri sex at the same time lmao so basically porn with plot !! enjoy this update bc even if im not really pleased with this i hope to finish what i started <3

It’s been 2 weeks since the new crewmates have settled into the spaceship, everyone has gotten along well. There weren't any problems; it almost felt like the new members were natural at team cooperation. 

Armin was working mainly with Hange in Medbay, occasionally Jean was the one to help Armin with different tasks so he could gain more experience inside the ship and how it works. Levi could practically hear from another room how much of a stuttering mess Jean was being with the yellow boy. Connie loudly teasing Jean about it and his little crush on Armin during lunch hours. Armin finding it amusing.

Mikasa was with Sasha and Connie, helping them in the Oxygen room, Communications, and Shields. Every now and then helping out Ymir and Historia in Reactor and Engine rooms. 

Since Eren was specialized as an electrician he worked alone in electricity, switching to weapons when they needed him to clear out asteroids blocking their way. Guess his pilot and navigation skills are getting into good use.

For the most part everything was going fine until Erwin announced that the rookies were rooming up with senior crewmen. 

Connie and Jean were eccentric and got Armin as their new roommate, as Armin would tell them anything they asked for in his experience and knowledge as a MIRAHQ trainee. Sasha roomed up with Mikasa, helping her socialize and open up with the other girls. Although Ymir and Historia had their own room for their own privacy. 

Levi on the other hand...let’s just say he was not too pleased with his roommate. Green, or rather Eren was just awkward to be around for the most of it. Levi hasn’t even _talked_ to him. Eren hasn’t said anything either but his aura says a whole lot. Mysterious and a silent diligent worker, unbothered and monotonous.

Levi blankly feels as if it mirrors his own presence around his crewmates. _‘Leave me alone. Don’t talk to me just let me work.’_

Okay Levi knows he looks and the way he talks and his whole vibe just screams ‘asshole’ but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t nice? He tries. Really. It’s just hard for him, especially when he doesn’t know what else to say or how to act.

And he’s trying with Eren, If, Eren himself can acknowledge the little efforts Levi puts in. Such as leaving notes on his night stand that’s in between his own bed and hoping to get a response back... Score. Now he found a way to communicate with Eren. It wasn’t by verbal conversation or contact nor did it have to be but it definitely was a start to getting somewhere. 

With these notes Levi was sure he could slowly find out more about Eren and his past, his _intentions._

One day Levi found Eren reading his note, helmet still on, he notices that he never takes it off until after Levi was asleep, how did he find out? He faked it a few nights before, and tried to see what Eren looks like underneath. Only to be faced with his well built tanned back, long medium length dark hair that flowed nicely onto his large shoulders. _‘Geez how much does he work out…Did I just bite my own lip?..’_ But by the time he wakes up Eren is already gone, not even giving Levi a chance to see his face. But Damn he wanted to see his face so bad. Can you blame him? He was curious after all. 

Even Mikasa and Armin had shown their faces. Mikasa had short black hair and fair skin, and Armin had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn’t surprised by how young they looked. He was more interested as to why Eren was the odd one out. 

_‘Maybe the kid is insecure? Got bullied as a trainee?’_

Levi came out of his thoughts when he heard a crumbling of paper thrown in the trash bin in the corner of the room. What the heck? Levi was getting annoyed by this guy. He didn’t write that note to ask Eren if he wanted to get lunch together just for him to throw it away like it’s nothing or just a piece of trash, it took some courage damn it. He slammed his fist on the side of their doorway. He won’t admit it that his fist got sore from that. 

“Hey, what gives? Tch. Are you dense or what?” 

Green didn’t even flinch or tensed behind him, he turned his back around and looked at Levi. Almost as if he was checking him out, he felt as if he was being stared at from the bottom up. Levi felt some goosebumps on his skin and folded his arms to keep some composure. 

Green didn’t say anything but had that same fucking _smirk_ Levi saw on day one. What a smug brat he is. Levi swore he could hear a faint laugh coming from him. 

Eren got up from his bed and passed by Levi, pushing him out almost making him stumble back. Heading upstairs to do his tasks. 

“Asshole.” He mutters under his breath. 

“Who’s an asshole?” Jean said behind Levi, the ‘Dum’ paper that was sticking on his blue helmet now replaced with a toilet paper roll, it was probably Connie and Sasha again. 

“Nobody, Jean.” 

“It was Green wasn’t it? Don’t worry you’re not the only one that has to deal with him. He’s so brooding.” Levi grimaced at that but let him continue. 

“Everyone is kind of tense when he comes around because he never talks to us when we try. Sorry you got a room with him.”

Levi shrugged his shoulders, “It’s okay. I think? I just don’t know what to make about him.” 

“That’s understandable, he’s quite an interesting guy I guess. Maybe he has a hard time opening up, you were like that once. Still kind of are.” 

“Thanks Jean.” 

“Sorry shortstack.”

“What happened to kids respecting their senior crew members?” 

“Dunno but you make a pretty good elbow rester right now.”

“Remember I beat you up 6 times and I can do it again.”

“Hey what! I was kidding Levi have mercy on me!” 

“And I wasn’t! Anyways you and the others should get ready to rest.” 

Jean snorted and headed towards his shared room. “Okay old man. See you tomorrow.” 

“By the way there’s a toilet paper roll on top of your head, you’ve been wearing it all day.” 

“AW WHAT?! SASHA! CONNIE!!” Jean ran upstairs and dashed his way towards the storage unit, the pranksters were almost always there since Sasha loved to have a snack or two. 

Levi hummed to himself, he debated whether he should head to bed or not, or face Eren and settle this awkward relationship between them. _‘Relationship? what am I even thinking he’s just a rookie.’_ He decided with the latter. 

  
Heading upstairs he went for the electrical room and hoped he was there. Oh god why did he hope? The green spaceman is making him feel things he shouldn’t feel.

Luckily Eren was there fixing the calibrate distributor and checking the power diversion. He doesn’t look like a suspect at all. Maybe he spoke too soon for comfort.

Just as Levi was about to approach Eren he noticed something dripping on the floor, gripped to Eren’s hand. What the fuck? Is that a knife? Levi’s eyes widened in shock and almost turned around to run until he heard a high pitched scream coming from outside of the room, Levi was taken at back by the scream of distress and was manhandled against the wall by none other than Eren himself.

His whole body doing a 180, his arms being held against his own back with Eren’s single hand. Legs being spread out with a thigh behind him holding him from any chance of escaping. Almost as if his ass was resting against it. A fucking knife is being held near his neck almost pressing into his suit and skin if Eren could. Levi’s breath hitches in anticipation and closes his eyes waiting for what would happen to him next. 

Eren leans over close to his head enough for him to hear, _“Now where do you think you’re going doll?”_

_‘Oh’_

God this is probably the worst fucking awkward boner that Levi has popped in his life. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH DAMN what is levi gonna do??? will he put the two in two together?? will he fight back and get help? or will he sit back and enjoy the ride? ;) again criticism and commentary is always appreciated <3 see y’all in the next update ! my twt is @y2ktwice <3


	3. Odd Eye Circle

To say that Levi _didn’t_ just pop the most awkward boner in his life, at this moment, would be an understatement. Quite frankly if you were a psychic and would tell him that his new crewmate that never spoke to him since the time he got here, who was not only a dickwad but a complete psycho killer would manhandle him in the electrical unit, he would definitely laugh at your face. Well who’s laughing now? Definitely not him. And definitely not the manhandler. 

If anyone were to walk in right now the scene would almost look homo-erotic. Their positionis almost too close to looking like they were having sex and going at it like rabbits. Levi can’t tell if it weren’t for the knife being held against his neck he wouldn’t have popped a boner or if the knife was just the right final touch to it. Christ, was he developing a knife kink, _knife play,_ because of this man?   
  


And it hasn’t even been a minute yet but so many thoughts were racing his mind. Some of them including the thought of being fucked right here and there by this tall brooding buff man, maybe Levi just has a thing for meaty assholes at this point. His previous exes fit the category all too well but they never lasted long. God, when was the last time he had a good dicking? Especially when they’re in fucking galaxy?

Not to mention there was just someone screaming, and sniffling? Crying? Outside the room? Sounds like a group gathered but he can’t put his mind to it, What the hell is going on?

“Getting lost in your thoughts there baby?”

_‘Fuck his voice..’_

Levi stilled, his breath hitches in anticipation. He knows this game, Eren trying to scare him to submit, to get a reaction out of him but he won’t give in that easily. Staying still and trying to ignore Eren as much as he could, but that would be merely impossible. 

He feels the knife being held against his neck tense, if not closer than before, Eren’s chest pressing against his back. He's sweating in anxiety or was it being horny? He can’t tell at this point.   
  


“You’re not answering my questions. Levi.”

“Why should I? You’re going to kill me anyways.” 

“Now who said I was going to kill you? I wouldn’t waste this low knife against the prettiest doll I’ve ever seen such as yourself.” He could feel Eren slowly moving his thigh behind his ass, almost as if he was grinding against him. Why does this almost feel good? 

_‘He thinks I’m pretty..? What am I thinking?! Focus: Keep composure.’_

“Tch. Don’t lie to me, if you weren’t you would be letting me go and I wouldn’t have this knife against my neck. You’re just doing this to scare me.” 

“Ah maybe you’re right. I am just doing this to scare you, yeah I think I should let you go right? This is just a misunderstanding, my apologies Mr. Ackerman.” 

“What the fuck? How do you-?” 

Eren let him go for a second, only to catch Levi in shock and apprehended him again, turning him around, this time taking his hands above his head, helmet in the way. Holding him with one hand and knife yet again placed in front of him but this time around his chest, the tip being pointed at him. The same thigh keeping him in place between his legs, but now his hard dick was against it. Great….

  
“I have my ways. Can’t let you know until I see how worthy you are. For now why don’t I let you have a chance to see what I really am hm?” 

_‘This smug mother fucker!’_

Eren retracted his right hand holding the knife against Levi, idly pulling down the zipper of his jumpsuit. And holy fuck this guy is ripped! Levi didn’t know his mouth was opened in shock until he felt how dry his tongue was and closed it quickly. Levi was confused as to why eren was suddenly undressing until he saw long multiple, maybe 6 or 8? It was too mesmerizing to count, thick black tentacles unfolded from his back. Well, he’s definitely not human at all.

_‘What the fuck? Okay this is definitely getting weird.’_

“You’re not real this isn’t happening, I’m just dreaming..”

Two tentacles moved to remove Levi’s helmet first, “Fuck you really are so pretty to look at. Better than that stupid helmet from letting me seeing you this close.” Then the other tentacles proceeded to remove Eren’s helmet, giving Levi a full perfect view of his face, the dim light in the room creating shadows on his side profile. He hasn’t taken his eyes off of him. Every nerve in his body was still in shock. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold brown and green emerald, one of each, heterochromia iridum. 

His once shoulder length hair he’s seen a few nights before was tied neatly into a bun, a prominent defined jawline and kissable lips. Was this man a greek god or something??

_‘Fuck me.’_

Levi didn’t realize he said it out loud until Eren chuckled in front of him, pulling him out of a trance like state. “You’re so cute baby doll. But I won’t be fucking you, at least not today sadly.” He sighed and moved his face closer to Levi’s, the hand that was once holding his arms above him now replaced by Eren’s tentacles. 

Eren moved his free left hand to grip Levi’s chin up, face getting closer and whispered into his ear, “You’ll let me have a first kiss from you right?” his lips hovered over Levi’s before pressing a hard kiss against his lover’s lips. 

“Eren- Mhmf!” Levi was resisting for sure but for how long? This felt way long overdue.

Each press of Eren’s lips against Levi’s felt needier and hungrier every second, Levi felt his skin slowly burning in want and need. Eren licked and nipped on Levi’s lips until he let out a whine, a free entry to his open mouth. Eren flicked his hot long tongue against Levi’s own tongue, sensually massaging his tongue, the new sensation making him hitch his breath. Levi pressed himself deeper, his tongue exploring every inch of Eren’s mouth, savoring the taste. 

Eren smirked and opened his mouth just a tad bit wider moving his left hand from Levi’s chin to his hip. Instinctively Levi slowly grinded his hips against Erens thigh for some relief on his dangerously hardened cock. Fuck he was so hard already, every inch of his body burning and begging to be touched, Levi bucked his hips and groaned wontantly against Eren’s lips.

Eren finally pulled away to look at his already fucked out lover, and he barely kissed him how cute. His lips were swollen and pink from their prolonged kiss, cheeks rosy and flushed, hot breath leaving Levi’s lips, panting for air. Eren hummed in amusement.

“You’re so divine darling, I could just eat you up.” Eren grinned and licked the side of Levi’s face, proceeding underneath his ear and spread small kisses against his jaw and neck, sending shivers down his spine.

“Eren p-please!” 

As if he could sense his lover’s needs Eren moved his right hand wielding the knife carefully against Levi’s chest again, this time around where his nipples should be.Turning the blade to it’s flat side and pressing against his chest, circling one of his nipples around with it. 

“Ah! E-Eren not there!”

“Oh? You’re sensitive here. How fortunate of me.” 

Eren stopped moving his blade and then proceeded to unzip Levi’s own black jumpsuit, although unlike a bare chest like Eren, he has his own black shirt blocking his sensitive nipples. 

Eren forcefully cut open his shirt with his knife, used his free tentacles to touch Levi’s sensitive nipples for a second to see how he would react, Levi thrashed in front of him, unused to the unfamiliar touch of slimy tentacles. 

Eren runs the blade across Levi’s body, then finally resting against his abdomen. Levi was becoming a panting mess, Eren chuckled and ran the tip of the blade teasingly down to Levi’s bulge. Levi hissed and pushed his hips away “N-no don’t..not ther-e.”

“That’s what you say but your body says otherwise baby. I didn’t know you have a knife kink.”

Levi whined, his face heating up in embarrassment and pleasure. Gulped slightly as he felt the knife playing around his hard dick. He was so stimulated from the knife to the slimy tentacles teasing his nipples, he felt like he was going to come soon at this rate.

“Ah I Don’t! But this feels so good..”

“What a good boy you are. So gorgeous.” The devilish man grinned, slowly moving his knife around Levi’s crotch area, moving down to his strained balls of his lover, poking him lightly but making sure not to cute him. The other moaned softly, hips twitching lightly at this feeling. 

“Y-Yes I'm a good boy!” Eren smirked at his smaller lover, quickly threw the blade in the ground and placing himself onto his partner properly before he crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. His hand moved fast against Levi’s erection, both moaning desperately into each other’s mouths, as if they had forgotten the dangerous kink play they just started. Eren moved his hand from Levi’s erection, both hands holding his waist, pushing his thigh closer to Levi’s ass, making him grind his erection on his thigh. The stimulation from the tentacles playing with his buds were becoming too much, too sensitive and abused.

“Eren I’m going to c-cum..Mmh!” 

Before Levi could orgasm Eren quickly used a hand to pull his underwear down, his dick popped out and came on his stomach. “You did so well baby. Fuck look at you, you came untouched.”

Levi blushed and moved his face to his arms trying to hide his face from embarrassment.

A loud alarm blares throughout the whole ship, Levi can recognize it distinctively as the emergency meeting alarm. The last time he heard it was remotely close to 4 months ago. As head captain Erwin made his voice loud and clear.   
  


_‘‘Attention all crew members report to the cafeteria for an emergency meeting immediately! No hesitation!”_

“We can play later baby. Don’t forget that you’re mine and mine only.”

Levi felt shivers go down his spine. Eren gave him another long lasting kiss, tongue invading his mouth, it was sloppy but hot. Possessive. Levi feels like he’s drowning in Eren’s embrace. Eren pulled away with a saliva string still connecting from their mouths. 

“Let’s go shall we? They’re waiting for us.”

Eren smirked and retracted his tentacles, Levi whining from their absence. Eren pulled away, zipped up his spacesuit, put his helmet back on and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. Cleaning Levi’s face from sweat and saliva coating his body. Then zipping up his lover’s own suit and helping him with his helmet back on. Eren put the dried bloodied knife away in his pocket. Evidence shielded away from any suspicious eyes. 

They left the Electrical room, Levi walking faster in a hurry trying to recollect his thoughts on what just happened. He feels gross from the rest of the sweat on his body he didn’t get to clean off, he doesn’t regret the previous activity though.

  
☾  
  
  


Levi stood in between a nervous shaking Jean and a calm Hange. Eren faces him on the other side of the table in between Mikasa to his left, where Hange stood, and Armin to his right where he mirrors Jean.

Levi was more nervous than ever what was about to happen. 

“Thank you all for coming here. It’s come to my attention that there’s another problem we are dealing with again. One most of us have dealt with before. But I would like to sympathize with you all first. My dear crewmates I am so sorry for the loss of our friend here today. We can’t let another incident like this happen again not after we caught that bastard.” 

_‘Huh? Wait a minute something doesn’t feel right here.’_

Levi was getting anxious. “Spit it out Erwin.”

“Sasha is dead.”

He stood still, anxiety filling his body. 

“W-What how?”

Hange spoke. “Historia found her corpse in the storage room, there was a box open presumably the food supply we have been saving but my guess is that she was snacking and someone attacked her. There’s no evidence that this was a suicide.”

Levi could hear his colleagues sniffle in sadness, Ymir in pity holding Historia close to her, Mikasa’s aura in depression and Armin keeping his hands to himself. 

“Huh..so who was the last person to see her? There must’ve been someone right?” 

Silence filled the room. Jean spoke up, nervousness in his tone. “I saw her with Connie last time, we were actually playing around, I was chasing them but the lights got caught off for a second, they came back on but I lost sight and I- don’t know what happened after.” 

Connie stammered, “What! How can you put the blame on me! She was my best friend!”

“I never blamed you Connie but I did see you with her, both of you have also been fighting on and off these couple of weeks as well..I’m not trying to put you on the spotlight but you’re suspicious on my list.”

“Yeah Connie, I think Jean is right? I mean you were offended and Jean didn’t even remotely accuse you yet, just stated what he remembered and witnessed. You’re a prime suspect, no one else here has a grudge against Sasha but you and that’s because you were best friends.” Ymir stated as a-matter-a-fact-ly.   
  


Tension was building the room's atmosphere.   
  


“You- you guys can’t be serious. How could I have killed her? I would never hurt her. We did everything together..”

Nobody said anything, the silence defining until Mikasa spoke up. “Before Sasha died, she told me how much fighting she and Connie were going through. She told me she wanted to talk to him and work things out. Well I guess we now know how it ended huh?” 

“It wasn’t me! Maybe it was Historia! It can’t be a coincidence that she just found her body dead.”

“Don’t bring Historia into this, watch what you say there Connie.” “Ymir..”

Erwin spoke.“Enough. Okay, let’s think about the time of murder, it was around 8 everyone should’ve gotten ready to sleep yet Jean and Connie were still running off again right? So where was everyone else during this time, we just need to make sure.”

“I was in my room waiting for Sasha.” Mikasa said.

Armin shrugged.“I was waiting for Jean and Connie too in my room.”

“I was in my room as well, I just finished up with lab reports.” Hange said. 

“Alright. Levi, Eren where were you both?” Erwin turned to look at Levi, he hopes he won’t say anything to put him as a suspect. 

Levi tensed from the question, hands getting slightly sweaty but he brushed the anxiety waving off of him as cooly as he could. Trying to keep his usual behavior upfront. 

“We were both in our room, but Eren left for before I could talk to him, I was talking to Jean first before trying to talk to Eren, and then Jean ran to look for Connie and Sasha. I then tried to look for Eren and found him in electrical, that’s when we both heard the scream.” 

Erwin didn’t question him any further nor Eren so he waited for the others to talk. 

“Well Ymir was in our room, and I forgot to do my shields task so I wanted to walk through the storage room and that’s where I found Sasha’s body.”

“Hmm. Thank you Historia, as for myself I was in the aircraft quarters setting the ship to auto pilot. That’s when I heard Historia scream. That just leaves Jean and Connie. Care to explain about your whereabouts at this hour?”

“As I said before Captain, I was running around, but before the lights turned off I remember I was in upper engine, and that’s where I lost both Connie and Sasha..” Jean felt anxious.

“I see..Okay Connie give us a chance to explain where you were before Sasha had mysteriously died.” 

“I..I..” Connie was stuttering, feeling like everyone is convinced that he killed Sasha, everyone was staring at him waiting for him to speak, he was crying. “I was in communications, hiding from Jean, we were playing tag or something..you guys seriously think it’s me? It’s not! Please I could never kill another person. I loved her like a sister.”

“Ah communications! That’s oddly close to the storage unit right? Well that just settles it. I think Connie murdered Sasha. I don’t have a doubt about that. I think we should vote him out. Am I the only one who thinks this?” Ymir stated out loud, no care in her words. 

Others nodded and some in pity, this was very unfortunate. Distrust in Connie and losing their happy go lucky girl. 

“No, I think we should vote him out too.” Mikasa said, sadness evidently in her tone, the first friend to help her get adjusted and become more sociable is gone.

“I agree, we don’t have any cells for him or have anyone watch him, we’re all busy. Who knows what would happen if he kills again?” Armin said in distress, crossing his arms as if anyone was going to get him.

“Armin..” Jean obviously wanted to hold Armin in his arms and protect him from any harm.

Hange didn’t say anything but voted for Connie to leave the ship as well.

Levi looked to Eren, who was smiling in amusement as if this whole meeting was an entertaining show. Levi didn’t say anything further, both of them voting for Connie. 

Jean didn’t vote, conflicted about how Connie must be feeling but watched as everyone else voted, that left for Erwin to decide Connie’s fate.

“Well Connie I can’t say much, the majority has voted for you already. I don’t know how much else I can do to protect you when there’s evidence that you were last near and seen with Sasha.” 

“Guys.. please don’t do this I didn’t do it I swear.”

“You can stay momentarily for Sasha’s funeral before you go.”

Connie was silently crying, knowing he lost their trust and can’t argue back anymore. 

Within the next 2 hours, they held a small memorial for Sasha, reciting their memories with her and appreciating her. After that they sent Connie through the ejection shoot. He would be floating in space before he ran out of oxygen. There was a small memorial for him as well. 

Everyone left after that, Jean and Armin left to their room to mourn, Mikasa in her now lonely room. 

Levi walking to his room with Eren trailing behind. 

Eren didn’t say anything but took their uniforms off, not talking to Levi as if he knew how much anxiety he was holding within his small body. 

Levi cried and Eren carried him to his bed, cuddling him to sleep and reassuring him everything will be okay. Levi fell asleep a little lighter than before, Eren still wide awake kissing his lover’s head, whispering to him “This is just the beginning my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!! i finally updated and tbh i really hate my own writing but i still wanted to update as much as possible <3 i hate writers block sm but I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter pls let me know what y’all think or what might happen next!! hehehe my twt is @y2ktwice !!


	4. Love Talk

The moment Levi woke up, he felt the embrace of a warm body behind him, arms wrapped around his lithe torso, a hand holding his left one, small breathing of open lips close to the nape of his neck. It feels utterly domestic. Something he hasn’t felt in a long time. He wants to get up and stretch his exhausted body but he also doesn’t want to wake up the man holding him. Instead he yawns and turns around to study the impostor's face.

He has bushy brows, a sharp nose and a prominent chin, he looks manly but also boyish and youthful at the same time. His hair is messy and loose, most likely from tossing and turning, but it looks soft and it falls nicely on his face. Lips are nice and plush. He remembers his voice, sulky, deep but not too deep. Remembers how much he loves to tease him, still carries a mysterious aura with him. He hopes he can get a proper explanation or some answers today. 

He continues to stare at Eren, as if he’s painting or taking a picture to last forever. Eren opens his eyes and blinks before yawning. His eyes look dazed and stares back at Levi. His sleek raven undercut hair with a side part, contrasting nicely with his thin brows. His nose is almost a mixture of sharp and buttoned, cheeks and ears heating up a little being stared back. His lips are pink and pouty, he almost always looks like he has a scowl on his face but Eren doesn’t care. He still thinks he’s beautiful. Finally really looking into his sharp grey blue eyes, the eyes of his pretty doll, his sweetheart, his potential _mate_.

Yeah Eren wants to make Levi his mate for sure. Unbeknownst to Levi but Eren fell in love with him immediately, his presence was captivating, nothing he ever felt with anyone before. Not even his own species, ones that tried to court Eren anyway, have ever made him feel breathless as Levi did. Eren was whipped for the short feisty man, Levi had him wrapped around his finger and didn’t even know it yet which was surprising but Eren will let him know his true feelings now. He’s prepared himself hoping he would win him over in some way. And if he doesn’t then he’ll just accept it, he’ll do anything to make Levi happy and safe.

Eren finally says to him, “Morning,” his voice was lower since he had just woken up, his arms moved to wrap around Levi’s waist, scooting in closer. A hand moved to cup his cheek, adoration in his colored eyes. He gave him a quick peck on the lips, “How long have you been awake?”

He sounded groggy, and hoarse, barely awake. Being in this position was comfortable, made both of them want to stay in bed just a little longer. Levi shrugged, “Maybe 10 minutes before you woke up.”

“You were staring at my face huh?”

“It’s hard not to, you’re so close to me.”

“You’re so cute.”

“Shut up.” Levi bit his cheek in annoyance. He wasn’t really annoyed, he actually liked Eren calling him cute. He just wasn’t used to this many compliments. His previous partners weren’t this affectionate, teasing and captivating like Eren is. 

Eren found Levi’s reaction to be endearing; he ends up kissing him more, showering him in kisses all around his face. 

“Gah! Eren!” Levi was surprised by this sudden attack of love, his heart was pounding, he could feel himself falling for the impostor. He didn’t know that he was falling for him within 24 hours, maybe even more. He was always intrigued by him ever since he arrived. Wanting to see his face, wanting to talk to him, he’ll even fight him if it means to get into contact with the taller man.

This was _strange_ , it wasn’t _normal_. Normal would be fighting your way out of your opponents grasp, not having some sexual intercourse with them. Normal would be telling everyone the truth, telling everyone what you saw, saving Connie from being executed. This wasn’t normal. But yet he didn’t regret what he did. Yes he felt terrible for what happened to his colleagues but what would’ve happened if he did tell them about Eren?

Eren would’ve most likely tried to kill him if he doubted him or just simply accepted his fate he supposes. But then Eren wouldn’t even be here, give him the best sexual pleasure in months, comforting him when he was sobbing his heart out, kissing him here right now in bed telling him he’s pretty over and over again. 

Eren pulled away after kissing him restlessly, sensing as if his partner was lost in thoughts again. “What’s wrong my love?”

“I- I just. Have a lot of things in my mind. I don’t know where to start...I’m so lost and confused. I want to know why I’m feeling like this way with you, why do you keep calling me names and your love? Why did you kill Sasha? Why do you have tentacles? Are you even human?” 

Eren stilled for a second, and sighed, but the type of sigh where you’re in acceptance, the one where you’re ready to start telling the truth. 

“Where to begin? Hmm...How about I tell you about why I’m here, seems like a good start to me. And I’ll tell you more of what you’re curious about. I’ll try to explain everything to you so your cute head of yours isn’t overwhelmed too much.” 

Levi nodded in agreement. It was still pretty early in the morning; he checked the clock already and it was only 6:24 AM. Most are up by 8. There was time to spare, he wished he could sleep in a little more with Eren first but he really needs answers to clear his mind. 

They both sat up trying to sit comfortably, Eren taking pillows from Levi’s bed to his own, making sure how well adjusted Levi is going to be. 

“I was sent here on a mission to return this ship alone, no humans just myself. I am a replacement of the one that failed to bring the ship sooner, Gunter if you may remember. He never returned a progress report so we knew he failed.” Levi nodded, understanding the first part, “I remember Gunter, he was no indifferent from you, except after there were more deaths he was caught by me. I was the one who figured it out.”

“Oh? Beauty and brains I see, my little human is very insightful.” 

Levi hugged a pillow, burying his face in it and muffled out, “Continue on please.” 

“My species is different as if you can tell by the tentacles, we’re shapeshifters. My home planet, Kiji, was nearly destroyed by enemies so most have fled and made a new colony on Polus. We thought we were safe and tried to contact as many of our kind as we could. Reproducing was difficult and we tried to rebuild our homes and cities from before. Everything was going steady until we were almost wiped out by you humans. MIRAHQ, were taking my people hostage for experiments and research. Dissecting us and torturing all for the sake of information, family members went missing, my own mother and father, I never saw them again.” Eren paused, as if his throat was dry but carried on.   
  


“Most were panicking and there was some willing to fight back and take down the experiments. I am one of them, I couldn’t let humans torture my people any longer. They all had lives, a reason to live, freedom. And humans took that away from them. I have to seek vengeance. I had to kill Sasha since she was an easy target, Connie and Jean were running around, so I took an opportunity. It had to be either of them to get executed. I do feel guilt but it does not compare to how much we have suffered.”

Levi was shocked to say the least, instinctively he put a hand on top of Eren’s in hopes of comforting him, sympathizing with what he went through. “I-I didn’t know what MIRA was doing on Polus, I was just told to stay quiet and do my tasks and I’d live a safe life...I’m so sorry Eren.” He uses his thumb to rub the top of his hand in smooth circles. 

“It’s alright. I feel better because I have you with me.”

Levi blushed.

“The reason why I kill is so that I can protect myself from anyone finding out, It would also be easier to not worry about people trying to leech off of me. But besides that it’s so I could protect you. Keep you for myself.” 

“Protect me? How? We barely know each other? How did you even get my last name?”

Eren was now blushing in embarrassment, oh how the tables turned, “Well before coming here, my team received documents about this spaceship and its members. Almost everything we needed to know about was in those files. You included...I actually feel in love with you at first sight. Your picture I mean, I just couldn’t help but become attracted.”

Levi squeezed his hand, Eren squeezing back,not too hard where he would break his hand, he was careful of his own strength. 

“I want to be with you, You’re too beautiful to just let slip away, but if you don’t want to be with me or you want to expose me go ahead. I won’t stop you, you can do as you please.” 

Levi stayed quiet, thinking about the offer, on one hand he could expose Eren, warn his superiors about the revolution in Polus, explain the increase of impostors, help save humanity but what would that cost him? Losing Eren? Destroying his alien race? Would that really make him happy? 

‘ _No, I don’t want to lose you either.’_

He doesn’t say it out loud, too embarrassed at the thought of being vulnerable but he’ll tell him later, when he’s sure of his new found feelings for Eren.

“Do as I please huh?” Now it was Levi’s turn to tease and _seduce_ . Levi’s aura was suddenly eager, confident. His sharp eyes staring down at Eren, ranging from those of an ancient tiger from earth, hunting for it’s next _prey_ like in their books in the admin room he read about.

He crawled forward in front of Eren, the shirt he’s borrowing, too big on him, collar sliding to his shoulders. Eren gulped, out of anticipation and lust. 

Levi sat in front of him, cupping a hand behind Eren’s long locks and teasing it with his fingers, the other hand holding onto his shoulder as he leaned in to kiss him. It was a long kiss slowly turning passionate mixed with tongues and clash of teeth. A sigh was released in the consuming kiss, and with delicate hands gently pushing down on Eren’s chest, almost asking the taller man to relax and relish in the attention, Eren compiled. Levi bit the bottom of Eren’s lip, catching him by surprise and sliding his tongue in, dominating the bigger man. It made him feel powerful to have him tremble beneath him from just a few kisses and a slip of tongue. Eren’s hands wandering around Levi’s lithe body, hands lightly touching his waist and ass. The intense kissing made both of them hard, Levi pulled away licking his lips and smirking at his lover’s lustful gaze.

“Just let me do as I please so I can please you okay? But we’re starting off at my pace.” Eren didn’t say anything and nodded, proceeding to let Levi do what he desired.

Levi crawled and lowered down to Eren’s abdomen, kissing and licking his pecs, then down his happy trail. He nuzzled his face into Eren’s crotch, hard dick responding to his small advances. Levi mouthed and licked the outline of his hard cock in his boxers teasingly, moaning at the physical length of Erens dick, he can’t wait to have his mouth on him. Levi managed to start pulling the boxers down, looking up fluttering his eyelashes to see Eren, mouth open in pleasure staring back at Levi with a glint in his eyes. Levi licked his lips when he pulled Eren’s boxers all the way down, throwing it off the bed. Levi audibly gasped at the sheer sight of Eren’s throbbing length, staring in awe. It’s almost a sheer gray at the tip, gradient black with the rest of his cock decorated with some ridges and prominent veins, definitely not your average dick. Well he’s an alien of course it would be different. Nonetheless he still wanted to blow him.

“God..you're so big...I’m going to suck you off is that okay?” The older of the two could feel his mouth salivating. 

How could Eren say no to that? Say no to Levi’s spit-licked and blushed bruised lips on his dick? He simply couldn’t. The mere imagination of that caused his dick to twitch in amusement. Eren smirked at him, “I don’t know baby, can you even handle me?”

Levi’s lips slowly curved into a small smile at the nickname

“I will, I will.” Levi started with pressed kisses on Eren’s thighs, moving to sucking slightly in different areas hoping to leave small hickeys. Once Levi was ready he used a hand to slap his own mouth with the hard dick, teasing himself with the tip. Even if it wasn’t Eren himself doing it, he wanted to still remain in control. His hand wrapped around the shaft and began stroking him softly, in a slow rhythm but it wasnʼt teasing. It caused electricity to shoot through Erenʼs veins, pleasure filling his body.

He started to lick the alien pointed tip for a few seconds getting back into the feeling of sucking dick. He hasn’t had sex in a long time and wanted to make sure it was really good for Eren. 

Levi’s bruised lips, mouthing, a hand wrapping around what he couldn’t fit on the alien. He then released Eren's cock from his mouth, gagging a little before using his tongue to tease Eren's slit tasting the odd but addictive pre-cum, sending a jolt of pleasure across the younger man's body. Once he started getting into it he could only fit about half of Eren’s huge dick in his mouth without choking. _Yep, still no reflex_ , to his own surprise. Leviʼs glossy spit lips wrapped around the head of his dick, a strained moan chimed from his lips and his eyes closed for a moment. Eren could feel Leviʼs tongue meekly trace the outline of it and his luscious lips sucking gently on the sensitive tip and jerking him off in his hand. 

With another quick glance being thrown up to Eren, he ducked his head down on him, taking in more of the otherʼs dick and humming and moaning almost in delight – an action that made little vibrations tease at Erenʼs dick and caused an immense amount of pleasure.

It felt so good, Leviʼs mouth was wet and warm and Eren had to really pull himself together so he wouldnʼt end up thrusting up for more. The moans left his lips either way.

It was too much and it felt so damn good and Eren should be embarrassed that he could feel his dick twitch with the desire to come already, everything was hot.

“Gods, Levi.” Eren breathed out with a moan, a hand reaching to grip in the soft, black hair strands, tightening a hold. Leviʼs sharp eyes met Erenʼs half-lidded gaze again, the other seemed to notice the way his breathing became a little ragged, because only a few seconds after the elder bobbed his head up again, movements filled with a little more vigor now, almost as if he was trying to make Eren come. 

Eren groaned, “Shit you’re so good at this baby.” Levi whined at the pet name and praise, continuing to lick kiss and spit on the alien’s length. He loved that feeling and when he looked up he saw just how blissed out Eren looked from it. 

All of a sudden Eren got this wave of pleasure and before he knew it he sat up on his left elbow using his right hand to push Levi all the way down on himself. 

Eren began fucking into his mouth at a brutal pace but, eventually, it fell away as his other hand jumped to his throat, Eren's cock making it bulge with every hard thrust in. Levi choked and gagged around it, tears cascading down his cheeks, spit and drool on his chin.

"Fuck, ’m gonna come," Eren moaned.

He held Levi’s head, tight grip on his hair, guiding him down as his hips thrust upward, plunging deep into his willing throat as the human’s hands gripped into the meat of his tense thigh muscles. The air of the room was thick in sex and arousal, Eren’s mouth watering for a taste, desperate to return this pleasure to Levi. He shallowed his thrusts a bit so as not to push it into the human’s mouth, and then he came harder than he’d ever cum in his life with Levi’s perfect, plump lips pressed against his formed knot, his cock inside the human’s throat as he burst, his entire body giving a great, wracking shiver that sent pleasure out to the very tips of his fingers, but coalesced between his legs, his cock a tingling shaft of pleasure, his balls aching perfectly as his vision went white for a moment, and he cried out a sound of pure, erotic bliss, spine curving as he felt the first tension around his orgasming cock as Levi swallowed his hot cum. Over and over until it was over and Eren’s hands went weak, his body collapsing back against the bed and Levi pulled off of him with a deep gasp and a soft cough, catching his breath.

“I thought we were going at my pace you bastard!” Levi repeatedly hit him on his knees and legs and chest in annoyance. 

“Ow ow, okay my bad. Sorry, let me make it up to you?”

“Hmm.” Levi pouted but nonetheless compiled since he was still hard from sucking Eren off, and not touching himself for the edge was kind of painful, he wasn’t complaining too much about it though. Eren pulled his body forward with a jolt, kissing him carefully, no fast tongue invasion this time but still hints of passion and arousal. Eren gently placed Levi down on the bed, this time kissing his way down to Levi’s own hard erection, stranded against his underwear until he pulled it down, an average heavy pink cock that stood throbbing against his pale stomach. Eren’s eyes widened in bewilderment of his small human’s dick.

He immediately kissed all over his lean but plush thighs, caressing his skin all over, almost lovingly. He kissed and teased Levi’s dick, twitching in sensitivity and finally took him into his mouth, catching Levi off guard at the sudden tongue and mouth, the felt of hollowed cheeks. He whined at the sensation he hasn’t felt in a long time. He didn’t know he was so touched-starved until he met Eren. Levi thrashed and clutched onto the bed sheets whilst Eren licked him all over, he bit his lips to suppress any moans from slipping out, til he felt a large slimy tentacle invade his mouth.

_God damn it Eren._

More tentacles came at Levi, much to Eren’s assistance, teasing and suckling his nipples again. Levi was sobbing in sensitivity at this point, the tentacle was reaching the back of his throat again, Eren’s hot mouth on his dick, and his nipples were being abused and stimulated. He felt too good, he could feel his orgasm come any closer, the familiar tightness of his abdomen. Until Eren pulled his tentacle from Levi’s mouth to sit up and kiss him, sloppily and possessive. Levi whined in frustration from a delayed orgasm and to the sloppy kisses being given. Eren captured his lips and licked at the corner of his mouth, before making way into his mouth. Eren quickly pumped himself a few times before taking his hand to clasp both their cocks together. Levi cried out as his cock was taken in a warm hand. Their precum causing enough lubrication for it to rub smoothly against each other. The hot and heavy feel of Eren's cock and the added stimulation from his touch along the entire length of their shafts increased the incredible sensation he was feeling. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Eren says, licking his lips as he watches Levi start jerking his hips, fucking right into his hand, wetting his fingers and mixing their precum together. “This tight enough?” 

“Yeah.” Levi throws his head up at the ceiling, reaching back to grasp behind Eren’s knees as he grinds down against the younger’s hips in chase of his high, already nearing a heady climax. With the added sensation of Eren's cock grinding on him, he didn't have to work hard to finish them both off. Levi let a finger slip between the heads of their cocks for extra stimulation and let out the loudest moan yet.

"Sssh." Eren hissed at him, Levi was a little startled before both burst out in laughter. "You're unbelievable, how can you expect me to not make any sound!" Eren shook his head, showing a small dazed smile at him. 

While picking up the speed and eliciting sensual moans and gasps, before they knew it they had orgasmed together, cum coating their stomachs and shirts. He could feel how Eren's hands tightened around his waist for a second before relaxing. 

He got a really giddy look on his face that was kind of exhausted and all smiles. "You made such a mess." He grinned and looked at his chest. And a mess he'd made, all over their stomach and chest, but he didn't even seem to care. He was just content and happy, his eyes hooded.

"That’s a problem?" Levi teased him. “No it’s actually hot, I kind of want to go another round.” Eren smirked, hands roaming on the others body again. Levi smacked his hands away and hit him with a pillow, “Shut up.” 

Eren cleaned them both up, cuddling Levi in his arms, holding him before they have to start their tasks and face the rest of the crew. It was a comfortable silence.

“I don’t want to stop you, I think that what you’re doing is noble, protecting your species I mean. If I could.. I would definitely would’ve tried to stop MIRA from destroying your new home planet…” Levi said with a sigh.

“Thank you? I didn’t want to kill anyone actually but If I don’t I would’ve been stopped. Most likely from Erwin, he has this complex I can’t describe.”

“Heroic? Yeah I get it, been with that guy and Hange for years so it’s almost like I can almost tell what he’s thinking or something.” 

Levi chucked just a little, some memories of his oldest two crew members flashing through his mind. He grew up with them in a way, they were almost his closed family members to the ones he lost he supposed. He wasn’t ready for what Eren had to say to him next.

“Would you _kill_ him for me?”

There was a pregnant pause. Silence. Slow breathing in the room, Levi was at a loss for words. Would he kill Erwin or Eren’s sake? Would he do that for him? Would he live with the guilt of killing his own friend? For an alien he just met a few weeks ago? Levi came to a conclusion, hoping he wouldn’t regret his answer.

_“Yes.”_

  
  


☾

  
  


1 week into their new secret relationship, Levi and Eren spent an equal amount of time away from each other and together; to emphasize, They found a new morning routine together, getting ready for the day and their tasks. Eren would wake up with morning cuddles and kiss Levi all over his face before he left. Levi enjoyed it but also trying to kick Eren away so he could get ready. During lunch time it would either be making out in electrical or eating across from each other seen as regular crewmates. 

“Huh? You guys are eating with each other, that's new..” Jean murmured, seated next to Levi with Armin by his side. 

“That’s suspicious...that’s weird.”

Levi elbowed him in the ribs and Jean examined in pain, “Nothing weird Jean, can’t we just have a normal lunch?”

“Always cheeky Jean.” Jean blushed at Armin’s comment. Man this guy was _whipped like cream._

  
  


When they would pass by each other in the hallway, Eren would squeeze and slap his butt at any chance he could get. Levi smacking his arms away before anyone could see. Almost chasing him out the hallway and Eren laughing at teasing him, It felt fun, _youthful_. 

At night Levi and Eren would talk about anything and everything, how Eren grew up, traditions and culture, his own friends back at home waiting for him to complete his mission, his older brother who was a commander. His home cooked meals he missed so much. They would talk about Levi’s past, his family and how he lost them to alien invaders until humanity defeated them and how he joined to travel the galaxy. Common interests and what not, most importantly finding new comfort from each other. Both have lost things and people that they loved, understand each other to another level, a new peak of trust. Levi was sure he was content with his roommate now, his _lover boy_ alien.

  
☆  
  


Ymir and Historia were found dead in their room, the discovery made by Hange after she noticed how the girls didn’t come out of their rooms. It was an untimely case and it was figured out that poison was found in their blood, tested by Hange and Armin. They made theories as to what could have happened to cause this. Maybe a suicide pact like Romeo and Juliet? An old romantic tale? Whatever the cause may have been, Erwin announced making an inspection to everyone’s rooms for any evidence of their deaths. Everyone was clear until they found a lead. 

The poison was linked to Mikasa’s room, both for death and an antidote. An emergency meeting was placed for Mikasa to be given a fair trial until voting. 

“Mikasa can you please explain to us why there’s poison in your room after the deaths of Historia and Ymir?”

Even when Mikasa was accused for a crime she didn’t commit she remained calmed and hoped for the best, “I didn’t murder them, even if you think that I did I didn’t. I had no grudge against them, there was no motive. There’s no proof other than the poison that I never even touched or knew about in my room, that I could have done it.” 

The room was quiet, everyone thinking about her statement of defense, Hange didn’t hesitate to vote her out. “I’ve done all the research and the forensic reports just lead back to her, her fingerprints is enough of proof she could’ve done it at night while they were sleeping.”

Jean voted Mikasa out as well, Armin hesitating and stayed out of it. 

Eren voted her out as well, turning to look at Levi and expecting him to make a decision.

Levi suspected that Eren was the one who did it, having it traced back to Mikasa’s room to frame her for his crime. He didn’t know her very well enough but he still pitied her, he placed his vote out as well. Erwin was the last person to vote, he wasn’t sure if She was their killer or not, he stepped out of voting.

4/6. 

Mikasa was going to be executed, the same fate as Connie. She stayed for the funerals of Ymir and Historia and was sent out with a new oxygen tank before it runs out and she dies. 

That night, Jean and Armin became paranoid. Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Historia were now gone, a month and they lost half of the crew already. 

Erwin was slowly becoming in distress for the loss of his crew. He felt like a terrible captain for letting these kills and murders happen, executing his crewmen. How could he call himself a captain if he hasn’t figured out the reasoning behind these murders? Putting his crew in jeopardy and unsafe measures? He had to figure something out or all hell would break loose.

Levi sleeps differently that night, Eren still holding him close, almost afraid of letting him go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!! i was in a writers block about the smut scene :// im not confident in writing smut but i hoped i pulled through with this chapter!! In the beginning there was 11/11 crewmates but now it’s down to 6!! who knows what will happen next chapter?? hahaha only i would know~ I hope you’re all enjoying it so far <3 thank you so much for reading!! kudos and comments and bookmarks are always appreciated <3 i also translated an ereri doujin available to read in my twt @y2ktwice !!! see u next update ;) have an ereri-ful weekend!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 this was unbeta’d but I accept any criticism on what i can improve and do better <3 tell me what you hope for in the next chapter!! my twitter is @y2ktwice !! i plan to release more ereri fics besides this one teehee


End file.
